


Return 2 The Falls-A Gravity Falls Fanfiction

by KittyVLDraws



Category: Coraline - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyVLDraws/pseuds/KittyVLDraws
Summary: It's been 3 years since Bill was finally banished from Gravity  Falls.-or so we thought-Everything seemed to be going fine, The Pines twins were prepared to have an amazing summer filled with new friends, adventures, and the same old shams at the Mystery Shack.Clearly, that didn't happen.
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 7





	Return 2 The Falls-A Gravity Falls Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!  
> Thank You so much for reading! Feel free to give me any suggestions, because I'm just reposting a fanfiction I wrote around 3 years ago (when I was 12, and I had no perception of grammar and how things work lol!). So I can almost guarantee this is utter trash.

As I brushed my light brown bangs out of my eyes, I glanced over to see my brother Mason absolutely lost in his book from Grunkle Ford. He gave me a light smile as he pulled down on Wendy Courdoroy's wool hat. We just so happened to be sitting on the exact same bus as we had been on three years ago. Same bus. Same seat. Same destination. Only a few things were different.

Mason and his birthmark seemed to be fading, I was taller, and two new kids were on the bus with us. Now we usually didn't pay attention to who rode the bus with us yearly, since they usually got off before or after us (so, in the end, it didn't matter who they were). These people were different. One had bright blue hair and a yellow raincoat, meanwhile, the other had stick, straight brown hair (It truly appeared to be defying gravity!). They had captured my attention so much I completely missed the two kids steal the hat off my brother's head. "Give that back!" I hear from behind me. 

It's definitely not who I expected. The kids from before.

Then as if out of nowhere, the bluenette steals it back; and drops it back on my brother's head. Before I can even react, she's hidden behind her hood again.

As we finally pull into our small town, the first thing I see is the lack of people here. "Where is everyone?" I ask my brother. "No clue."   
"I would like to apologize for my friend here. " The boy from earlier cuts off my brother. "Name's Norman Babcock. You two must be the Pines twins, right? Mabel and Dipper?" He finishes. "I go by Mason now. Dipper's just a nickname that I outgrew rather quickly." My brother mumbles under his breath. "How do you know who we are?" I ask suspiciously. Seriously though, how the actual frick would he know who we are? We didn't do THAT much damage. "Also, who's she?" 'Mason' adds to the conversation pointedly staring down the girl in the yellow raincoat. "Coraline Jones. Not Caroline. COraline." She says rather sternly.

Oh god. This year isn't going to be normal.


End file.
